PR: Your Winged Guardian
by PokeTrainer
Summary: Two Rangers, closer than brothers, have been through thick and thin throughout their lives. Now when their past catches up with them they may have to reveal the secret they've kept since they were born. What'll it come to in the end? Slight AU
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Umm… hi everyone! PokeTrainer here with another new story. Anyone who knows me will know that my mind is very confusing and comes up with so many different ideas I can't help but write it out. I have many of stories I need to update which I will. But still, I enjoy writing so many and already started writing I might as well start typing this out. Welcome to _**PR: Your Winged Guardian**_, a crossover between Power Rangers and Maximum Ride. Enjoy. This story takes place in MMPR season 2 before they get turned into kids and after New York in Maximum Ride.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_Memory/__Thoughts/__Dream

* * *

_

Prologue

_Lurking in the shadows of the trees neither looked back. Running, running for their lives, the events that lead to this caused to much pain and suffering. It wasn't just running for their lives, it was an escape. An escape to freedom, to their real lives, to their families._

"_They've escaped!"_

"_Don't just stand there! Get them!"_

"_Send the Erasers!"_

_One howl was heard as the pair ran. Another three howls were heard and duo quickly hid._

"_How long can we keep this up?" one of the pair asked, panting lightly._

"_I don't know Froggy, but we have to keep it up. We have to try," the other pleaded. There was a small silence before the other spoke._

"_Yeah, do you still have the files?"_

"_No need to worry Froggy. It's all in my pack we live somewhere here in California. Once we get out of this place we might be able to get directions at the nearest town. I can't wait to get the heck out of here. We better hurry before they catch up to us."_

"_Right."_

_As they spoke four howls had been heard, closer than the first set._

"_RUN!" the second shouted. The pair quickly took off from their hiding spot. Four shadows quickly followed after the duo. One, faster than the others, rushed ahead of the duo blocking their exit._

"_Little kids like you shouldn't run away. If I were you I'd turn around so we wouldn't have to kill you," the wolf like shadow growled. The duo glared._

"_No way we're not giving up!" both kids exclaimed. The wolf shadows glowered._

"_So the quiet tadpole and energetic baby ape finally rebel? I knew there was a reason the professor was worried about you boys more than past experiments," the creature growled. Both just glared, getting in a fighting stance._

"_You always we the stubborn ones," another wolf shadow laughed, claws outstretched._

_A battle was about to begin.

* * *

_

_Both of the boys glared at their opponents as they came closer. A growl escaped from the smaller boys' lips followed by his piercing glare. They were surrounded but they would never give up._

"_Make your move Erasers!" the taller of the duo taunted. A plan was forming in his head. He looked at the other who nodded with a smirk. They would be escaping, if it was the last thing they did. The Erasers would make the first move._

_Claws outstretched the Erasers attempted to pounce. The boys quickly jumped up at the last second to avoid being their next prey. They landed on top of the dog pile and jumped off as they ran. Shaken, the Erasers took chase, quickly cutting the two off again._

_One by one the Erases made their attacks. The duo continued to dodge them. As they did they found themselves closer to the base front. They looked at each other with a grin. _

"_Enough with the dodging," the taller of the two muttered. An Eraser came right at him. He moved to the side and kicked it into another. Another came at the smaller, who rolled out of the way and followed up with a kick in the face. The Erasers weren't done yet though. They quickly came in for another attack that the boys narrowly escaped. The small getting slashed on part of his leg._

"_Ah!" he cried out gripping his leg. The other quickly ran back to him, glaring at the Eraser that had blood on his claws. Fire was burning in his eyes as the Erasers laughed. The taller of the duo closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger. When he opened them they glowed a mighty fiery red. The Erasers backed up knowing full well of what would happen next. Flame bursted from the youth's hands, nearly burning them. The other was staring before he closed his own eyes. When he opened them they glowed a deep icy blue. He held his leg close as he tried to stop the bleeding. He took a small breath as his hands began to glow blue. He placed his glowing hands on the wound that slowly started to close as he did. He looked over to his friend fighting and couldn't help but worry._

_One Eraser smirked as he saw the healing boy, too distracted by his fighting friend to notice his own presence. He moved in closer towards the boy, waiting for the perfect chance to strike him. He crept in closer and closer until he stepped on a fallen branch, bringing the boys' attention to him. A frozen disk instantly went flying towards the Eraser cutting off part of his hair as he ducked._

"_The next one won't miss," the smaller threatened, glaring at the Eraser. The other was smiling as he continued to fight himself. As the taller continued his flames an Eraser got passed and slashed at his arm. He cried out and the other quickly ran to his side kicking away the Eraser. They looked at each other before nodding. They had to get out of there and they knew it. More howls were heard. This was not good. More Erasers were coming and they were close._

"_Now's as good a time as any," the smaller muttered. They had to get away while the others were down, before the rest of the Erasers came. Both of them took off and jumped up onto the tree branches. The howls of the Erasers seemed to get farther away._

"_Ready froggy?"_

"_Yeah,"_

_Both of them looked up and saw the starry night sky. They took off their jackets and tied them around their waists. They were going to escape the School, no longer would they take being experiments in the retched place. No longer would they be abused because of their strengths, powers and talent. Not even for the wings that were given to them forcibly when they were born. They unfolded their wings and glanced up one more time. They jumped up and took off, beating their wings and quickly left the area.

* * *

_

Adam and Rocky woke up simultaneously, panting and sweating. Adam looked out from his bed and saw Rocky also awake. They looked at each other nervously. They knew something was wrong.

"Please tell me you didn't have the same dream," Rocky asked. Adam shook his head. They knew something was wrong.

"Let's just go back to sleep. I don't wanna talk right now. Besides we have school tomorrow," Adam muttered groggily.

"Yeah, 'night bro," Rocky responded. After a few minutes, both were sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, but I lost the file I made for the chapter and am now re-writing it. So I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1

Adam was the first to wake up. He yawned before looking over to the sleeping Rocky in the bed next to his. He sighed before looking over to the alarm clock set on the table between the two beds. 5:15 it read. The young teen stretched before climbing out of bed. The sudden movement caused the sleeping oaf next to Adam to jump out of bed. Adam looked over to Rocky before laughing quietly. Rocky flushed, embarrassed from the situation he placed himself into.

"That's the tenth time this month. Why aren't you a jumpy ape-man?" Adam teased.

"Whatever frog boy. What time is it anyway?" Rocky retorted not bothering to look at the time.

"Early enough, though we have a little more than thirty minutes before anyone else wakes up," Adam responded throwing a tank-top to the older teen. Rocky caught it and grinned.

"We have time. So, want to go out for a spin?" Rocky asked. Adam grinned slightly before nodding. No one was ever up this early in Angel Grove. Heck even the villains were asleep this early. Both teens tossed on their tank-tops and ran out of the house.

* * *

Max was dumbfounded. She swore she only got the files for the flock and her, but she never thought she'd get two other files along with that. Something had disturbed the avian girl though. Maybe she shouldn't have even bothered to check them. Angel looked over to the confused teen, Total in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked sensing the others' discomfort. Max sighed and opened the two files. Fang's eyes widened, seeing the files. The names were scratched off, but that hadn't mattered. A few things stood out on both files.

'**Avian mix**

**Stone Canyon, CA**

**Escaped December 13**

**Ages: 4/5**

**Abilities: Mutated (unknown)**'

"These files are dated around 11 years ago. Heck these kids escaped at a young age too. They're older than us, that's for sure. Are they even free still? If they are then why haven't **they** gone after them?" Fang wondered aloud.

"Hey, **they're** after us now so if the two of them are free they'll be targeted soon enough," Max responded, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had a headache. Thank God the Voice wasn't bothering her right now or it would have been worse.

"We gonna go check it out then?" A voice said behind them. Angel smiled as Iggy came up with Nudge and Gazzy. The flock looked over to Max and after a minute of thinking she looked back at them. She wasn't certain, but she had agreed to check out the situation there.

"Cool! California here we come!" Gazzy shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Max just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Time seemed to be slow for the two teens as they reached the outskirts of Angel Grove. It was 5:25. The land was barren and filled with very little vegetation compared to the lush parks in the city. The land was cracked from dry rays of the sun days earlier on. Usually the land would be blazing, but without the sun a cool breeze easily ran by them. The skies seemed to be clear, allowing you to see the few stars that remained. Adam glanced up at the sky with a mall smile. It always was the best time of day to be out. Even Rocky had to agree with that. The duo headed farther out of the lands, seemingly unfollowed. At least it looked that way until a small snap of a twig was heard behind them.

Adam stopped a moment and glanced around. That couldn't have just been in his head. Could it? Rocky stopped a second later and fell into a fighting stance. Apparently not. Backing each other up they looked around. Nothing. There was no possible way that they were both hearing things. Then again it's happened in the past. They shook away the mediocre thoughts. Something finally caught their attention. A howl not so distant away, followed by another. The two rangers froze, not daring to move as the howls came closer to them. Few words escaped their mouths as they glanced at one another.

"Trouble…."

* * *

Aisha blinked. She woke up on a bad feeling… at 5:30 in the morning. That had only happened one other time and she still hasn't figured out what it meant. All Aisha knew was that something was wrong. Something that she wasn't going to like the answer to. No, not this time.

"So much for starting with a great morning," Aisha muttered.

* * *

Howls continued to surround Rocky and Adam. Both remained battle ready. With each howl enclosing them, they glanced around. Nothing was around ANY land direction. Then it hit them. The duo looked to the air, the result surprising. Human-wolf hybrids were flying in the air. _That's a new one._ Large avian wings were attached to their backs. _As if they weren't already annoying without wings._

The winged brutes landed in the ground, though some stayed in the air. They surrounded the two rangers, thirty of them to two. Not the best odds to go on.

"It's time you came with us!" one wolf brute commanded. A shadow hid both Adam's and Rocky's eyes as the wolves approached. No emotion showed on their faces either. The two rangers looked up, eyes glowing and in a flash of possible flames the duo stood battle ready with steady, fierce gazes. The brutes laughed. _Always the stubborn ones never giving up without a fight._

Let the battle commence.

The brutes were the first to move, rushing at Rocky and Adam claws extended. They relentlessly tried to slash at the red and black rangers. With too many to dodge Adam and Rocky changed their original defense plan, looking for a way to get away from the crowd. Two options to choose from: Fight through the crowd or go through the air. Either way they had to fight, wonderful. Adam looked to Rocky who nodded. They knew what to do.

The first three wolfmen approached Adam and Rocky and lashed out, no questions asked. Dodging the first two hits, the duo kicked back two of the three brutes. The third narrowly missed catching Rocky's side. Adam flipped behind the wolf and kicked it into the air with Rocky's help. That managed to knock on of the flyboys out of the air when they collided.

Six more brutes came at Rocky and Adam, attacking before the duo could do anything. Two of the brutes rammed into Adam, but not before slashing through the flesh around Adam's left side and part of his arm. Blood slowly dripped from the large gashes as Adam landed nonchalantly on the freezing ground. Rocky was knocked onto his back by two of the others while a third pinned him down. The sixth brute grabbed Adam by the neck and held him in the air. Rocky struggled out of the wolf's grasp. Adam had equal difficulty in freeing himself.

Adam tried to pull the brute's claws off his throat and failed miserably. The struggling left him slightly winded as well. Rocky had tried his best to kick the brute off of him but his attempts ended in failure. Rocky looked over to his struggling friend and glared as the beast tightened its grip on Adam.

"ADAM!" Rocky shouted trying harder to kick the brute off yet again. The attempts were futile though. Rocky gave out a shout, energy building around him. He braced himself as best he could, eyes closed tight. The wolfman didn't know what he was doing, just like Rocky planned. Opening fire red eyes, Rocky saw the brute above him gasp. A blast of fire coming from Rocky's hand knocked the brute off of him. Picking himself up off the ground Rocky tackled the brute that had Adam by the neck. The tackle had enough force to make the wolfman release his grip and get pinned to the ground. Adam landed painfully on the ground and sat up coughing, trying to regain his breath. Adam closed his eyes and rubbed his sore neck. Rocky got off the wolfman and grabbed his friend. They didn't have any other choice in their fighting tactic. This was going to be a one very tiring battle.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Being a freshmen ain't easy. I actually lost this file for a while and just found it the other day. Soooo I kinda wanna update this seeing as I have no inspiration for ANY of my Super Smash Brother's stories.

Disclaimer: Kinda obvious I don't own anything.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2

* * *

The brutes surrounded the duo once again, closing in within each waking moment. Rocky and Adam stood back to back ready in a fighting stance. Several lunged at the rangers in which they easily jumped up to dodge. The wolfmen ended up bumping heads and fell to the rocky floor.

"Their upgrades certainly made them even more narcissistic than they were before," Adam groaned as another cretin charged at him.

"Yeah, too bad it didn't do anything to their brains," Rocky laughed. The wolfmen growled at the ranger and charged at him. Adam quickly kicked the one that went after him towards the one attack Rocky, cause them to crash. Rocky ran over to the younger teen and gave him a high five.

"Nice hit bro," Rocky said with his signature grin. Adam gave a shy smile back.

"Thanks, but we still have a lot more of them to go through," Adam murmured and he was right. The ones that hovered in the air took the chance to dive at the duo.

It seemed like there was no escape. Every time the boys dodged one attacker, another would come just as fast right where they would land. Narrow escape after narrow escape. It was an endless attack. Right before they could escape the onslaught on managed to catch Rocky's ankle and dragged him into the air. The protesting teen attempted to free himself but it futile; his kicks ineffective against the creatures toughened bodies.

"Rocky!" Adam screamed out as he dodged yet another brute. It was a slim dodge that had earned the younger teen another gash on his arm. Adam winced from the pain but pushed on fighting his way out of the crowd. Three of the creatures kept on the teen's tail, much to his annoyance. Suddenly something clicked into Adam's head. He let out a soft smirk.

"Hey ugly, over here," Adam taunted, turning to face his attackers. A snarl was let out from the predator's mouths. "Ouch, someone needs a breath mint. I can smell that all the way over here," Adam laughed, further angering the beasts into chasing him again. Rocky only stared at his friend perplexed. _What the heck are you planning Adam?_ Suddenly the eldest remembered the important factor that they had both forgotten about before. He hoped that Adam could pull it off without getting himself killed.

Falling for the bait, one of the brutes dived for Adam in which the teen effortlessly flipped over its head and delivered a back kick to knock it down. The other two beasts lunged at him. Adam flipped backwards, landing in front of the fallen beast he knocked down. The two brutes nearly knocked each other over at the teen's impulsive maneuvers, which Adam use to his advantage. He crouched down and jumped, using the brutes backs as a backboard, high into the air. A light blue aura appeared to have surrounded him. Out of nowhere a crystalline disk appeared in his hands which he hurled at Rocky's captor.

* * *

The alarms blared throughout the command center, startling Alpha out of recharge.

"Aiyiyiyiyi! What's going on?" Alpha asked as Zordon appeared in his plasma tube.

"Rocky and Adam are being attacked. Alpha, wake the rangers and teleport them here immediately," Zordon ordered.

* * *

A/N I know this is short, and I owe a lot more writing. But right now I'm kinda brain dead. I promise to death the next chapter will be longer and better. Until then!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This really has been a long wait. But I'm getting better I promise. Sophomore now and all, what fun. And I'm getting back into all my stories plus more. I will finish these. No matter how long it takes. That is a promise.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3

The onslaught lessened as time went by. The sun was now starting to rise and as much as the objective to capture the two escapees was priority, revealing themselves to the public was out of the question. Rocky, now released thanks to Adam's rash planning, had landed safely on the ground. The two teens were still separated, but they were doing a better job than when they had first started the fight; despite all the cuts and bruises.

The attacks blandly stopped as light filled the air. It wasn't a natural light; it was multi-colored: white, pink, yellow and blue. That was when the two teens realized what had happened. The attack must have set off the alarms in the command center, causing Zordon to warn the others. While the thought had relieved both of them, it scared them as well. Luckily they hadn't been so rash as to take to the skies to even the playing field, but this would only bring more questions. Questions they couldn't bring themselves to answer.

The brutes had taken their distraction to lash out, but they were stopped short by the rangers joining the fight. They couldn't continue the mission under the new conditions; keeping their existence secret came before capture. Rocky and Adam had lucked out as the brutes began to disperse back into the air and away from Angel Grove.

"You got lucky this time freaks, but you will not be so lucky in the future," the last brute said as he flew into the air. After that, they were all gone leaving the rangers alone. Rocky and Adam were about ready to collapse on the floor when Aisha ran over to them. Using their powers had drained them as they finally felt the after effects of all their wounds. Kim and Billy rushed over to Adam while Tommy helped Aisha with Rocky. Contacting Zordon on their communicators they teleported away from the now empty battlefield.

* * *

"What happened back there?" It wasn't a demand, but it devoid of the emotion Rocky and Adam were used to hearing from their best friend. Alpha had said that their injuries were not fatal and that the best thing to do was to let them rest. Usually Tommy would be the one asking them questions, but Aisha had beaten him to the punch.

"We don't know. Those things just came out of nowhere and attacked us," his voice was quiet, as it usually was but Aisha could make out a fragment of panic in Adam's voice. It wasn't a lie; the brutes did appear and started attacking them. Rocky inched closer to the younger teen, hoping to calm him down a bit. The other rangers couldn't tell what was going on. Adam had sounded like he usually had. They hadn't known the Stone Canyon kids as well as they did each other. They didn't realize the quirks or the tones that only one of the others could pick up within mere moments.

"They were targeting you both. Didn't you hear them? They'll be back," Aisha tried to push. If she had a say in it, those things would come within miles of her boys. But to do that she had to know what was going on. Rocky and Adam glanced at each other.

"We're telling you 'Isha, we don't know why they came after us," this time Rocky was the one to answer. Again, it wasn't a lie. They had been safe for years, without a sign that the lab wanted them back. Except for that one night, a night that brought bad memories to both of them. Other than that time they've had nothing to worry about other than school, martial arts and the recent fighting Zedd.

Why would they wait so long to capture them?_ Unless… _Adam bit his lip at the thought. If **they** were after them now, did they just want to rid themselves of all their failed experiments? He remembered their time in the labs with other kids. Many of them were older than them at the time, and once many of them were taken they never returned. They were eventually separated by experiment type, leaving him and Rocky to fend for themselves. Once the mutations occurred, the scientists were infuriated. That was a week before they escaped. That night they were '_going to be put to sleep_'. It didn't take a genius to realize that their mutations and behavior had pushed the scientist over the edge. They were done with them and wanted them dead. No one wanted an unstable subject.

Rocky could notice Adam beginning to shake. The memories of the labs were things they never brought up; it only brought back the pain they wanted to forget. This attack only strengthened that pain; "Listen 'Isha, I think we should be heading home. Mom's probably worried and there really is nothing else to say. Besides, we have classes later and we all can use a bit of rest right now."

"Rocky-"

"Not now Aisha," Rocky murmured, placing an arm around Adam; before anyone else could say a word the duo teleported out of the room.

* * *

They had teleported into their shared room as Rocky's mom entered the room to check on them. They had frozen as she saw the wounds covering them. They hadn't come home with so many wounds in the longest time. Tears were coming into her eyes as she recalled the horrible events befalling her son and his best friend.

"They've come haven't they?"

The teens knew that there was no way around this. There were no excuses, no words exchanged; only embraces as Rocky's mother hugged both of them and broke down.

"You aren't going to face this alone, do you hear me? We'll be here for you."

"Mami, you know we can't ask that of you guys. This is our fight, not yours. We can't lose anymore family. Not this time."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The rangers knew that their two absent teammates were hiding, or albeit something. It was becoming more apparent as the week progressed. Other than the normal Zedd monster madness Rocky and Adam had avoided them completely.

In classes that the team usually shared the duo would sit down in the far corners of class that normally filled first. They had flat out disappeared during lunch. When they had one to the Youth Center, if at all, they would either be sparring, teaching their usual classes, or in a small secluded area, taking off at any sign of the other rangers approaching. They were attached to the hip, excluding the two classes they hadn't shared. However any attempt in trying to corner one of them, was quickly thwarted.

It was driving Aisha nuts. Her two best friends were outright ignoring her and she couldn't do anything about it. Even when she had visited the DeSantos' Household, fully knowing that they would be there, she would be shut down by one of the kids or Mrs. DeSantos herself. This kind of thing hadn't happened in years. The only time it had was when she heard about the camping incident when they were ten. Never had she wanted a repeat of that, and that was exactly what was happening. If it was the last thing she ever did, she was going to get to the bottom of whatever it was bothering her boys.

* * *

It had taken a long time, but he the flock had finally reached California. Max was on high alert, knowing the risks of returning to enemy territory. She hadn't had the voice bothering her as much as it normally was, not that she minded the mental break. It allowed her time to think through their plan of action.

They had no leads on if the experiments they were looking for were even still residing in Stone Canyon, let alone California. This was a huge risk based on an assumption. This was not her smartest move. But, this was what the flock seemed to be into at the moment, and she wouldn't back out.

Besides, what if they had found the two experiments? They could survive together. They could protect one another. That is if they wanted to.

Maybe something good would come out of this. She highly doubted that.

* * *

Adam let out a soft sigh as he leaned against the wall. It had been a week since the Eraser's had come for them. Honestly, it had been a hellish week. Mrs. DeSantos -bless her heart for caring- was in Mama Bear mode, barely allowing him and Rocky to be out of her sight. He figured that would happen, especially after the camping incident. What was horrible, even if it was of their own choice, was that they were completely ignoring their friends. They cared about them, but truthfully it was for their own safety. Even if it was hurting Aisha and them, it would at least keep them safe in the long run.

But it was beginning to take a toll on them.

"Adam, you alright bro?"

He nearly jumped at the sound of Rocky's voice, but did his best to hide it. They had both been rather jumpy lately, especially the rare moments they were ever alone. He glanced over to his best friend who, looked as though he could pass out at any moment. That was another problem coming from the return of their past. Nightmares, memories of hell, began to resurface, making it harder for them to get a peaceful night's sleep. They weren't even allowed out to fly, which usually calmed their nerves.

"I'll be fine Rock. It'll just take a bit of time."

He knew it wouldn't be any use to lie to Rocky. They could tell when the other was lying without any trouble. They were that close.

Rocky gave his own little sigh, wrapping an arm around the younger teen. In a single movement he lead him over to his bed, urging him to take a break. Adam didn't fight it. He rarely did. They laid down, facing one another. An arm still lay wrapped against him.

"We should tell them, shouldn't we?" His voice was quiet as it normally was, but still held strong.

"It-it would be a load off our shoulders," Rocky admitted, hesitant compared to his normal feat. It seemed like it would be easier to just come out and tell the rangers. This was reality though, strange as it may be, and telling your best friends that 'evil', experimented wolfmen were trying to kill/capture you because as children you were infused with animal DNA wasn't something you simply tell someone. You don't simply plan on telling anyone that information either. Heck, the duo hadn't even planned to tell their parents. Unfortunately, given how young they were and the fact that they had essentially collapsed on their families doorsteps may have been a dead giveaway.

Honestly though, he felt that they should have known better. **THEY** were never intent on letting the duo escape so easily in the first place. There had been small attacks within now and the time that they had escaped. Usually they could handle themselves, but this attack was on the same level as the camping incident. And that had casualties. They were more serious about capturing them for whatever reason.

To think they had actually believed that moving to Angel Grove would change things.

"What are we going to do Rock?"

Adam was asking him? Willingly? Now he knew he needed a plan. Adam was never one to show his insecurities. Only when he was nervous. Rocky knew he had to do something to calm the younger teen down.

"We can't keep hiding. From **them **or the others. Zedd will be bound to get suspicious. Heck he might already if the recent attacks have anything to say about it." He paused for a second trying to gauge Adam's reaction. His nervousness was becoming more apparent, his body quivering and he was biting his lip. Rocky had tightened his hold. "Honestly, I don't want to tell them anything. But the least we can do is explain ourselves- it doesn't have to be right away either. After all, neither of us is in any condition to tell them anything at the moment."

Adam gave a drowsy nod. While it was only five in the afternoon, the duo was wiped. Within the last week they had only gotten a grand total of eight hours of sleep. The lack of sleep was finally catching up with them.

"Don't worry about it Ad. Just get some rest."

They were both out within minutes, just missing Mrs. DeSantos as she went to check on them. A content smile fell onto her face before she walked back downstairs. They would recover like they always had. She was sure of it.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but they're both resting right now. I'd rather not disturb them," Adela DeSantos said. Tommy and the rest of the rangers had, finally, decided to take matters into their own hands. Of course their first idea was to head straight to the DeSantos household.

" But we really need to talk to them," Kimberly pleaded. "It's reeeaaally important."

Adela let out a soft sigh. She knew they were worried. Their entire family was as well. She had kept the news hidden from Jun, Adam's mother, if only so she could focus on her conferences. Nonetheless, she needed to focus on her boys getting better. They needed time to collect their thoughts before they could face their friends.

"I understand where you are all coming from. But this is the first time in a week they had gotten any rest. Whatever you have to say can wait a little while longer."

"Would it at least be possible for you to deliver a message pertaining to our presence here?"

The stares the teen was getting told him to reword that. Billy gave his own sigh, "Can you tell them that we were looking for them?"

Adela gave a small nod before shutting the door. The group of four had nearly slumped down on the steps, but decided against it. They were told to leave.

"Do you think they'll just keep avoiding us?"

It was a valid question on Kim's part. Aisha was hesitant. "This really isn't like them. Back at the Command Center, and their attitudes… something has them spooked. I really hope we figure this out soon though."


End file.
